


Golden Dress part 1

by SilverGlimmers



Series: The Golden Dress [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimmers/pseuds/SilverGlimmers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble from a 5 minute challenge on tumblr. I'm posting it now because it leads into another short story that finishes it out. Based on the behind-the-scenes pics of filming for episode 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Dress part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, not my norm, lol!

The beautiful twinkling lights reminded him of junior prom, despite this being a Christmas ball. Barry straightened his bow tie nervously as Patty approached, looking beautiful in her champagne gold colored dress. She raised her arms into dance position with a tiny laugh, and he fell into position as well. 

The music was slow, which was perfect because he was really nervous about stepping all over her toes, which was typical for him. Iris had giggled over and over as he practically fell all over his feet at junior prom. He’d love it if she were here now so he could show her how improved he was. He hadn’t stepped on Patty’s foot once…yet. 

 “Barry?” Patty was looking up at him with a questioning look. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“I asked if you wanted to come to my brother’s house for Christmas. My father is gone but we still do Christmas every year together. It would be nice for you to meet him.” Her eyes were bright and questioning.

“Oh…uh…that would be great…but I’m not sure what Joe and Iris will be doing for Christmas. Let me check with them first.” 

Her eyes dimmed slightly. “Sure, yeah, no big deal…”

Barry’s cell phone started to ring. He stepped away with an apology and pulled it from his pocket. “Hello?”

“Barry. I didn’t know who else to call.” She sounded close to tears.

“Iris? What’s wrong?” Barry stepped further away from Patty, completely diverted. Iris had left town two days ago to look for her brother. Barry was the only one she had told about it.

“I found him, but he’s in trouble. And Francine is in the hospital and I think this might be it and I don’t know what I should do…” her voice drifted away.

“Okay I’ll be right there. We’ll figure it out. Let me just change and I can be there in ten minutes.”

“Change? Oh–Barry I forgot it was your big ball with Patty tonight. I’m so sorry, I forgot. It can wait. Stay and dance with Patty first–”

“No it’s fine. She’ll understand. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Barry hung up and looked Patty’s way. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Iris is having some major problems and I need to see what I can do for her. So sorry. You understand right?” He gave her a pleading look. 

Patty crossed her arms. “I thought this was our evening together. Nothing was supposed to interrupt it.” She tried to hide her disappointment but it was written all over her face. 

“I know, I’m sorry. This just came up.” He was already stepping away, before he realized he should give her a kiss goodbye and moved closer. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He barely waited for her small nod before he was gone, moving quickly across the dance floor to wherever Iris was waiting.

He couldn’t stop the memory of junior prom that popped into his head as he left, how Iris’s date had canceled at the last minute and he had insisted she accompany him and Becky to the prom anyway. Iris had been so sad that night he had danced with her almost exclusively to make her feel better, and Becky had stared daggers at them from the punch bowl. 

His relationship with Becky had fizzled quickly after that…

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the other story in this collection for part 2.


End file.
